Champion
"Be strong for the weak." Champions epitomize the ancient concept of a hero - those who accomplish. In the Kingdom, they were the defenders and the conquerors, the dragon slayers and the chain smashers. Their counterparts in the Reborn world value strength for altruistic reasons. They serve the weak. Moreover, they enjoy physical accomplishment for its own sake - Champions frequently sprout from athletes, those with a penchant for construction or day labor, and even brawlers. Anyone who loves to push their body to the limit or appreciates the simple need for a sturdy pair of hands makes for a grand Champion. Given their emphasis on physique, some tend to mistake Champions as simple-minded or naturally violent. Rather, they just look for direct solutions. To them, a problem is something that needs to be done. If they can’t find a physical solution, something they can flat out do, then Champions will break the situation down until they can. They cut the Gordian knot, instead of puzzling over it. If there is a weakness that stems from this tendency, it’s that Champions tend to be blind to someone’s more sublime pain or motivations, but it also makes them refreshingly straightforward and realistic. Dreams Champions dream of victories on a grand level - armies defeated single-handedly, mountains knocked down, rivers wrestled from their paths, buildings held up for days at end. Their exploits are the stuff of Gilgamesh, Hercules, and Samson. But when they dream of the Cataclysm, they see weapons snatched from their hands, their own bodies turning sickly and weak, and dark throngs they overpower and humiliate them. Magic Champions have affinity to the Bless, Fight and Perfect Charm families. Starting Champions get one transformed Attribute dot in either Strength or Resolve. Duties Champions regain magic whenever they perform a task for somebody who physically incapable or overwhelmed and don’t have the time and/or resources they need. This can mean doing chores for an elderly neighbor, working for a charity or volunteer effort, protecting a classmate from a bully, or otherwise making a sacrifice of your time and effort for someone else’s benefit. Champions also restore their magic by protecting the innocent. Wiping out a nest of Darkspawn, defending a child from a wild animal, even walking the beat as a police officer can all fulfill a Champion’s duties. Oaths First Oath: I must never abandon those who need my protection. Even if someone isn’t staring down a horrible creature of Darkness right now, the chance remains that they could in the future. If someone needs to be watched over, they need to be watched over, and I can’t ignore that need. Second Oath: I shall swear my loyalty to a cause. Might is never the end, only the means. My cause shall determine when violence is acceptable, and for what reasons a sword may be drawn. I may change my cause but I must always have one, and once sworn I must uphold the values and laws enshrined by my cause. Third Oath: I should never back down from a challenge. I am a Champion - I succeed where others may fail, I triumph against overwhelming odds. Unless some greater cause demands my attention, I should never back down from hardship or accept defeat; if I can’t win at something, I should train until I can. Stereotypes Graces: You want the truth? Ask a Grace. You might not like what you hear, but you probably need to hear it. Menders: Fine, you tend the wounded. I'll go get you some patients. Seekers: By the time you get done talking about how to kill the bad thing, I will have already killed it.' Troubadors': Why are you just standing there singing? Hit something! ______________________ Vampires: We have a word for these where I come from -- "targets." Werewolves: Nice doggy... we're on the same side, remember? Mages: Don't make me come over there. Prometheans: I feel sorry for you, really, but you have to move on now. Changelings: Yes, your life sucks. Now what are you going to do about it? Sin-Eaters: If you narrowly escape death, but then make yourself a slave to a dead thing, you haven't really escaped death at all, have you? Mad Scientists: So, could you show me how to use that thing? Leviathans: Keep hitting it, try everything! Something's got to work! Hunters: You guys are crazy! How can I help? Mortals: My job would be a lot easier if these guys would step up, but some of them just can't. That's why I'm here. Inspiration The Sailor Senshi Nagisa Misumi Buffy Summers Sailor Nothing the Magic Warrior archetype in general. Next: Grace Category:Calling Category:Splats